


The Land of The Requests

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019), Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Gen, Multi, One Shot, Other, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Got a fic idea you can't or don't wanna write? Maybe you just wanna see my twist on it? Well this is the place! Rules on chapter 1.Project I: Chansaw, Vegas AU (Done)Project II: Chansaw, Smut and Fluff (Working On)Project III: Chansaw, Childhood Friends AU (Coming Soon)
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Le Rules

Rules:  
#1: You may only leave your requests on this chapter, any requests on actual stories will be deleted.  
#2: There is no guarantee your story shall become a chapter, and if it is not, I apologize.  
#3: Aside from Pedophila and Rape, there is no gatekeeping for what a story can contain, Smut? Fluff? Darkfic? You got it!  
#4: Have fun with it!

#5: I do not plan on having anymore fandoms than I already put down, so just know that.

#6: Tags will be added as stories are added.


	2. Bringing Down The House

_ The easily irritable blonde placed the chips infront of the casino pit boss. Grinning as the boss looked mortified at the amount of said chips being spilled. Looking off at the entrance, she saw Veronica waiting for her. Heather cocked her head back, which was their code to head to the car and wait for the other. The brunette complied, slowly disappearing until she became a mere blue dot in the parking lot. Heather turned back to the pit boss, who reluctantly handed over a duffel bag filled with dollar bills. With a quick expression of thanks and a click clack of high heels, Heather walked off, knowing she had pretty much emptied yet another casino; If it wasn’t bankrupt now, it sure would be in a month or two. Entering the parking lot, she had Veronica follow her until they ended up in a camera blind spot, after all, nobody could know about their scheme. _

“You did a good job tonight Veronica, I might just have to keep you around.” Heather taunted, giving a hug to her blue suited “co-worker”.

“Hey, you’re the one who has anything resembling skill, I’m just the distraction those 60-year-old gas station attendants need.” Veronica walked over to the pair’s rental Lamborghini and opened the passenger door for Heather, with Heather replying by kissing Veronica’s hand.

…

_ Heather walked into the hotel lobby, expecting to find breakfast, but as she turned the corner, she found four security guards from the casino holding a poster up to the hotel receptionist. Heather quickly ran back, almost destroying the elevator button with how hard she pressed it. Dashing into the hotel room, she woke Veronica, went back to floor one, and they both ran into the parking lot, only to find the car had already been towed. _

“Shit V, I think this might be the end of the road.” Heather begrudgingly admitted, holding onto her duffel bag.

“Wait, hang on!” Veronica ran onto the sidewalk, holding her thumb up and managing to pull over a taxi. They both got in.

“Hey, ladies!”

“...JD?!”


End file.
